Watchful Eye Chapters 1
by Sai Artist ANBU
Summary: This is a common romance story with Sai and Karin, there will be drama and other interesting items. Soon I will also add Sub romances to the story. I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. this fanfic is only for pure enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Sai had been waiting outside of Lady Tsunade's room, he had been told to report to her room. Sai had been bored since Naruto was off on a special mission and Sakura was off getting supplies for the war. Kakashi was also away on missions.

As he waited he heard her say "Come in Sai" as he walked in he looked around the room see a stack of important paper abandoned in the side of the room, he knew she loved to procrastinate and not due her work.

Sai looked at Lady Tsunade "What is my mission?" he asked in emotionless voice hoping for something to help the war effort. "Sai I have an important Mission for you to do" She said in her commanding voice which she used when handing out missions or talking to Naruto or Jaraiya when he was alive.

"I need you to go to the prison and watch Karin, she has been good and I've decided against certain party which I will not mention. She deserves to be able to walk around the village, but she is a hostage so she must be watch and that's where you come in." She said. In responce Sai smiled as to being nice though in reality he was disappointed with such a menial task.

"Oh and Sai I wish a report every Day after the day I wish a full report I also you are not aloud to leave the village!" "Yes lady Tsunade" Sai bowed and took his leave heading for the prison.

Sai traveled quickly to the prison he was curious of what she was like. He had only seen after Sasuke had tried to kill her. As Sai Arrived at the prison he greeted the guard he quickly told the guard of his mission. the Guard led Sai to her cell walking he say a red headed girl with glasses

"Hello, and who might you be?" Karin asked narrowing her eyes as she saw him walking into the cell Sai looked at her and replied calmly without emotion

."I am Sai" Karin and smiled at him something surprised Sai he did not expect such a friendly smile from a prisoner "Hello Sai, nice to meet you, I am Karin" She said smiling still clearly happy to see someone

"It's nice to see someone knew other then that awfully plain warden" she continued on giggling softly "Sai sighed looking at her hoping it would be semi quiet while he watched her but it seemed it wouldn't be so

"I have a mission to walk around the Konoha with you" Sai sigh emotionless once again starring at her. Karin's Jaw dropped, she Jumped up and scream "FUCK YAH!" and then running over hugging Sai pushing her large bouncy breasts into his face.

The warden had a nose bleed back flip as Sai just stood there getting hugs with barely even a hint of red on his pure white face "Please let me go" Sai said calmly in his normal voice. At once Karin was taken aback from his response.

Together they left Karin was nervously blinking her eyes fast as she saw the sunlight not exactly used to it "So sai...are you gay?" she said slightly blushing. Sai turned and looked his look blank

"No I do not know if I am Straight or Bi or Gay" he stated simply to her. they moved and traveled fast as they began walking around the city Karin yawned softly and stated

"I'm hungry...Sai feed me some foood" she said grabbing onto his arm. Sai looked at her and said "I guess I must" he said walking her dragging against his arm heading to the nearest food place. Ichiraku Together they sat down Sai ordered two bowls of beef ramen one for her and one for himself as well as two glasses of water.

"Sai..." Karin asked looking at him "DO you even want to watch me?" she said sadly. Sai looked at her and replied "of course I want to be with you...I need more friends..." he said with his terrible fake smile to boot.

As Karin say the smile she burst out laughing "Here let me help you she said still laughing putting a finger on each side of his face pushing them both up making a smile "A smile is like that...not whatever you were trying to do"

Karin said still holding the smile in place. sai was touched a little by her laughter as she released her hands he kept the smile she made for him for a moment before it dissipated. A little after that the ramen had arrived they had begun to eat

"Sai...can...can I move in with you? You don't know how terrible that jail is! its horrible and scary at night please!" she said hopelessly clinging to his arm.

Sai stared at Karin as she asked what she had asked. "What? I believe I miss understood you." He said in his emotionless voice once again staring at her with his eyes as she clung to his arm staring helplessly at him "I…I asked if I could live with you…I hate that prison cell it's so so cold and damp and scary at night"

She said still staring hopelessly. Sai looked at her and said breaking the thing line of hope she had for leaving that horrid place "No, I cannot do that." He looked at away and began t eat again while Karin's face in horror at what she had just heard.

Sai shrugged her off his arm and continued to heat his beef ramen. Karin slumped back into her chair as she was shrugged off she looked at her food and murmured quietly to herself "This is better then what I usually get" and with that she continued to eat slightly a tear falling off her face every so seconds.

After Sai ad finished he waited calmly for for Karin to finish her ramen. After some time Karin had finished and Sai left some money on the table stood up and walked out, Karin followed him slowly

"Thank you Sai…it's a lot better then what I usually get at the prison" she said smiling but clearly still sad her eyes we slightly puffy but Sai disregard it and Said kindly back "Your welcome Karin" but there was once again no emotion in his voice.

As they began to walk around again Karin began to return to her normal self. "Sai…I'm sorry I asked that it was to soon and you really don't know me and…"

Sai cut her off and said in his fake smile "It is ok Karin I am not mad" his voice still emotionless with his fake smile. Karin once again burst out laughing at the site of his fake smile moving her hands she put them on each side of his face pushing both sides up to create a normal smile

"It's like this dummy" she said giggling before stopping and walking silently next to him again. Sai chuckled softly "I will try to smile like that but no promises" he said doing a cheap imitation of the real smile Karin had put on his face earlier.

Karin began to giggle when she saw it. "You better keep working on that smile, I don't want all my hard work going to waste!" she said laughing. Sai looked at her confused "What hard work all you did was this."

Sai said still confused putting his hands on her face making a smile on hers. Karin burst out laughing once again almost losing her foot "It was a joke Sai" she said still laughing. Sai looked at her "Oh…Haha haha haha haha…" Sai began in an imitated laugh Karin couldn't help herself she burst out laughing loudly falling back onto the ground.

"Karin….?" Said asked confused as to why she had laughed so hard falling back "What's so funny?" he asked. Karin looked up still giggling

"You!" she said barely able to speak due to how hard she was laughing at that moment "Me…?" Sai asked confused again a hint of curiosity at what was so funny about him.

"Let's see….your laugh, your smile, you skin, and your outfit…." Karin said giggling as she stood up brushing off the dirt and other groundly materials she got on herself when she feel.

"My skin color?" Said surprised no one he remembered ever said anything about his skin color. He looked at himself and then back at her "I don't see anything funny about it," he said calmly. "Yes your skin color is pure white! How often do you get sunlight?" She said still giggling softly.

"Yes I do get enough sunlight. I'm almost always out in the so what I may be pure white but what's wrong with…Oh….it's because its different, just because I don't have many skin pigments…doesn't mean I'm different"

he said explaining carefully as not to make her confused. "I'm not making fun of you, it's just an odd character…" she said looking at the sky as the clouds were setting "You sure I can stay with you?"

she said hoping once again "The answer was no for the first time and it won't change" Sai said emotionless as they began to make the trek back to the prison.

As they trekked back to the prison Sai looked at her "Were almost there." He said. Karin looked back her eyes still slightly puffy "Yah…were almost back" she replied sadly moving toward the prison which came into view.

Sai looked at the prison as nightfall was approaching he saw it did look kinda of dark and spooky. "It does look bad at night…." Sai said agreeing with her from earlier that I was a terrible place at night.

Well at least you agree with me that it is a terrible place" Karin said smiling looking at him as they arrived the dull warden walked out "Good you finally here! I was about to send out a damn search party for you!"

He said angrily moving forward "I hope you two enjoy your little date, because I've had a talk with the Hokage!" he said as Karin blushed heavily as he said there date before walking in looking back "Bye Sai oh! Sai will I get to go out morrow?"

she had clearly ignored what the warden said "Well it depends on what Lady Tsunade says" Sai said waving back leaving to head to tell give Lady Tsunade a full report.

Sai headed for the Hokage's place to report his day. As he walked in Sai that on the stack of forgotten papers was larger and he smelled a tint sake as he looked at Lady Tsunade "Oh hello Sai…how was your mission?" She said unusually happy.

"It went well Lady Tsunade I believe she had enjoyed the company and being able to walk around outside for once." Sai said in his normal emotionless voice "Ah what exactly did you do?"she asked him narrowing her eyes.

"We walked around for a bit and went for some ramen…then we walked around town again intil the sun was setting" She smiled looking at him "Anything else happen?"

Sai looked at her and replied "Yes one other thing she did ask if she could….move in with me and leave that prison, I said no of course as she is a prisoner of…" Lady Tsunade had cut him "I think it's a a great idea!" she said grinning


	2. Chapter 2

Sai Stared at her in disbelief. "Can you say that again…?" Sai asked believing he had heard wrong. "I said I think it's a great idea for her to move in with you" she said calmly grinning still.

"May I ask why Lady Tsunade?" Sai asked forming his fake smile "Yes you may ask why." She had replied leaning back looking out the window. "Why is it that you wish her to live at my house?" Sai asked he smile disappearing.

"Well there are many reasons, one is that I don't trust the warden, second it would be good for us if she began to trust more, we might be able to get some more information out of her that she does not wish to tell us, and some others reasons of my own and Sai you are the first person I have told this to, be wise with who you tell I believe that there are some others who would and will try to prevent this." She said calmly

"You may pick her up tomorrow." She had finished pointing towards the door as lazily took a piece of paper from the forgotten pile looking at it and sighing.

Sai sighed and walked out of the office wondering how she would respond when he had told her what the Hokage had said about her question. As Sai walked home he looked around and saw Kakashi

. He waved to him walking over "Hello" Kakashi said his eyes one the book he was reading. "May I speak to you about something's?" Said asked uncertain of what to do about the current situation.

"Of course you are part of squad seven so speak your mind" He had said lazily "Can we speak in private?" Sai said not wanted to be heard and Sai swear he had a grunt of displeasure behind him "Sure" Kakashi said closing his book looking around

Sai and Kakashi walked towards his house where Sai would ask him for his option as they walked towards the wall Kakashi seemed still alert and Sai concluded that he also heard the grunt form earlier.

They walked up to Sai's house which was made of wood with a large amount of paintings on the outside varying from size and composure. As the two entered the house it was filled with empty ink bottles, parchment, scrolls, paint brushes, and many many painting on the walls of various things he had seen.

Kakashi looked around having never been in sai's house before "so what is it that you wanted to talk about Sai?" Sai looked up with his terrible fake smile "It's a mission I have been given I do not know what to do." Sai said and Kakashi looked down and his eye that was showing narrowed down on him. "Well what is your mission then Sai if you are allowe3d to speak speak, and if not hold your tongue." Kakashi said sternly.

Sai looked up and said "I have been ordered to give housing to Karin the prisoner, and I do not know how to respond to this order." Sai looked up at Kakashi for guidance for this was something new to him.

"Well….we need more information about her and Lady Tsunade has been talking about getting her a place to stay for a while…" Kakashi said deep in thought Sai looked up at Kakashi

"Lady Tsunade said I was the only person she has told about this….Why did you say she has been talking about this for a while?" Kakashi's face turned to a light pink before back to normal

"Well that's none of your business Sai, let's just say she tells and shows me a lot of things…" Kakashi said chuckling. Sai looked up confused at what was funny about this situation

"I have been ordered to pick her up tomorrow morning…." Before Sai finished his sentence there was a loud yell from outside. Both Kakshi and Sai sprinted to the door when they looked outside there was nothing there.

"I'm going to look for the one who had made that yell, you, you'd better get some sleep Sai" Kakashi said as he left.

As Kakashi left Sai looked around his home sighing as he began to pick things up "I should really clean things up, it's a mess" he had said looking around his home.

He put all the empty ink bottle into a desk to be refilled later, he gathered up all the parchment putting them neatly away. The scrolls he also tucked neatly away.

He gathered the paint brushes disposition the ruined ones and putting the usable ones also neatly away. When he was done it looked semi nice. "Well… it's a big day tomorrow" with that sentence Sai went a laid down in bed closing his eyes and falling asleep

He had just fled from the scene where he had yelled loudly he feared Kakashi would catch him but soon it seemed he was not caught "Damn them…how could they!" he said to himself quietly

"What should I do….what should I do…" he murmured to himself quietly deep in thought looking around he had been walking for some time he looked up at the sky the moon was up in the sky

"It must be close to midnight…I got I know what to do!" he said triumphantly to himself moving back towards the prison "This is the only thing I can do" he said as he arrived at the prison going to his office grabbing some tranquilizer for when some of the prisoners got out of hand he quietly walked towards her cell.

Looking threw the slit in the door her say her laying there asleep. He opened the door with a loud creak Karin had woken up looking at the cell door "Sai….oh it's you…where's Sai?" she said calmly a little agitation

"Oh Sai…well he won't be coming" and with those worse the jabbed the tranquilizer into her arm and with that she fell unconscious "Now…I need a diversion" he said carrying her over his back.


End file.
